Los años con tu nombre
by Catafora
Summary: años con Satoru y milenios sin él
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!. Como dicen las tags, esto empezó como algo pequeño pero, para variar, perdí el control totalmente. Terminaron siendo trece capítulos que publicaré de una sola vez porque, sinceramente, no vale el suspenso. Lo dividí en capítulos solo porque hay una distancia significativa entre unos acontecimientos y otros, entonces, separarlos hace más sencilla su lectura...creo. Espero que disfruten a los pequeños.

Un aviso: no son frecuentes, pero hay unos cuantos garabatos en el fic, estos garabatos son chilenos porque son los que más naturales me resultan a la hora de escribir por razones obvias, espero que no les moleste mientras leen.

* * *

 **Año uno**

Ojalá pudiera tener control sobre el tiempo o, en su defecto, de su propio cuerpo (el corazón, por ejemplo); así podría tratar de buscar el origen de todo y quizá, evitar que suceda lo que sea que comenzó en ese momento.

¿Es en su segundo año de preparatoria en Seidou, quizás?

No, probablemente mucho antes: cuando Furuya toma una revista y sus pupilas quedan tatuadas con la imagen de Miyuki.

El inicio y la urgencia de un final empezaron a tener relevancia cuando se encontró, otra vez, a la sombra de la risa de Sawamura y el constante parloteo del equipo; con una sonrisa quieta al verlos tan contentos, y la resolución de no participar para no arruinarlo, dio un paso atrás y se sorprendió al notar que no era el único tratando de escapar. Sintió un poco de pánico, pero entonces prestó más atención y se relajó: en la mirada de Furuya había un anhelo que definitivamente lo hacía diferentes. Él pronto se uniría a esas conversaciones cálidas y bromas ligeras, cariñosas.

Aun así, parecía preocupado.

—Yo creo que estás bien, tal como eres—se le escapan las palabras, y con el temor de sonar demasiado íntimo o de ofenderlo de alguna manera, agrega:—Sería aburrido que todos los pitcher fueran iguales—y ríe, primero de nervios y después de verdad, tan fuerte que capta la atención de uno o dos compañeros del equipo. Se calla. Furuya luce radiante y ya no puede ocultar la satisfacción que eso le causa con sus capas (y capas) de risas histéricas prefabricadas, porque la sonrisa genuina ya le llegó a los ojos; los siente brillosos y tan pesados que tiene que mirar al suelo, le pican.

¿Hace cuánto?

¿Por qué?

Trata de no pensar mucho en las razones, pero sí es consciente de que en ese instante empieza su primer año con Furuya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Año dos**

Empieza frenético y entusiasta: el segundo año con Furuya es también el segundo año en que son la battery principal. Está ansioso de recuperar el tiempo que pasó lejos del diamante por culpa de su lesión, y aunque insiste en que Kuramochi conserve el puesto de capitán, Miyuki tiene otra vez la batuta de ese equipo deseoso de victorias y de cuerpos cansados tras una práctica fructífera.

Sus predicciones se cumplen, el "monstruo" es ahora "el monstruo de Seidou"; las risas y las bromas continúan, pero ahora Furuya está allí también, en esa multitud de calor y felicidad. Él mismo también es feliz mientras los ve a una distancia prudente, siente que así puede apreciar mejor el gozo que experimentan y darse el lujo ocasional de contagiarse. A veces, Kuramochi trata de arrastrarlo hacia ellos con un golpe amigable, otras, tiene que acercarse por cuenta propia porque eso es lo que hace un capitán.

Le sigue costando, pero trata de hacerlo lo mejor que puede.

 **.**

De pronto, o quizás no tan repentinamente como quiere y necesita creer, Furuya comienza a salir de esa red de compañerismo para compartir sus bromas ácidas y su mala personalidad. Con el tiempo se acostumbra porque sí, porque el ser humano es animal de costumbres, porque después de un rato juntos le exige que

—Vamos al bullpen, quiero lanzar.

Y Miyuki ya no puede negarse ni sacarle en cara su falta de estamina porque

1) Se lo debe tras esos segundos que tuvo que lidiar con él, sobre todo cuando pudo disfrutar de la compañía de los demás (todos más simpáticos que Miyuki, en verdad).

2) Su estamina ha mejorado bastante.

3) Él también tiene ganas de atrapar

lo. O algo así siente a veces, cuando se da cuenta que su carácter es menos un misterio y su silencio más bien una cómoda charla entre ambos: entre guantes y pelotas que terminan estallando en la palma de su mano, entre miradas y señales, entre correcciones y

—Solo una más.

Que se repiten una y otra vez (una y otra vez) hasta que son los únicos despiertos y deciden que es hora de darse un baño, tomar algo y a la cama. Algunas noches Miyuki cocina.

—Que sea nuestro secreto.

Se siente bien, estar cerca de él así.

 **.**

Un día se encuentra pensando en que ahora tiene tres amigos cercanos: Rei, Kuramochi y, se arma de valor al llamarlo con el pensamiento, Furuya. No se los dice en voz alta nunca, pero espera que lo sepan de alguna manera, por medio de sus acciones en el campo de juego.

 **.**

En algún momento del segundo año las cosas cambian y se siente confundido, ya no sabe si Furuya es un amigo cercano.

—Vamos al bullpen—y ya no hay ningún "quiero lanzar", tampoco hay miradas directas. El espacio vacío que dejan esos segundos de cortesía es llenado con ojos esquivos, con manos que se tocan por casualidad en sesiones de elongación eterna, pestañeos y sonrisas que reemplazan a las señas cuando practican solos.

Furuya es ahora un amigo _muy_ cercano. Sawamura se queja a veces (siempre), pero se calla cuando viene Chris a visitarlos; cruza el océano en avión para saludar (a Sawamura) y quedarse un par de días relajándose en Japón, caminando por Seidou.

 **.**

—¿A qué universidad vas a ir?

—Querrás decir, ¿de cuál universidad aceptaré la beca?.—Furuya hace como que no escuchó, pero hay una sonrisa en sus hombros relajados y cejas arqueadas.—Aún no lo sé, ¿por qué?, ¿vas a seguirme otra vez?

—Sí.

Por un segundo se le sale el alma del cuerpo y puede verse a sí mismo: su cara de estupefacción, la gota de transpiración que corre desde el mentón por el cuello hasta perderse en la camiseta rosa; también ve a Furuya, que no aparta la mirada de ese cuerpo que no sabe cómo encontrarse. Miyuki nunca ha sido bueno para reaccionar frente a estas situaciones, ¿ha pasado si quiera por algo así antes?. Está bien, el chico cuando iba en primero le dijo que había venido a Seidou por él, pero habían pasado dos años juntos y se sentía diferente

—Veremos si cuando terminas tercero sigues teniendo ganas de verme la cara—se ríe, bien fuerte, desesperado, ahogándose. Siguen practicando un buen rato, cuando cree que ha pasado el momento de crisis, Furuya vuelve a hablar (a dispararle)

—Me gusta que atrapes mis lanzamientos—y no sabe por qué esas palabras le dan tanta vergüenza, tanto calor. ¿Es normal decir cosas como esa?

—Gracias—quiere sonar burlesco, agregar algo más a su patético intento de sorna pero nada viene a su mente.

Se está haciendo viejo. O eso cree, pero más tarde le pone cinco apodos nuevos a Kuramochi, y dos a Sawamura. No ha perdido el toque, lo que sucede es que Furuya lo está desarmando.

 **.**

Los siguientes meses están llenos de práctica y béisbol, béisbol, béisbol. Como siempre, pero entre un día de béisbol y otro, aparece Furuya: primero con el béisbol y después por sí solo, y a Miyuki le asusta un poco porque su solo nombre es suficiente como para hacerlo transpirar y soñar; está ocupando una parte de ese templo sagrado que dejó solo para el guante. Teme que un día cierre los ojos y ahí (en su corazón-mente-cuerpo) esté solo él: con su metro ochenta y su cabello negro, con sus pláticas silenciosas y las prácticas en la oscuridad estrellada.

Vuelve una y otra vez (una y otra vez) a esa conversación donde Furuya le asegura que irá a su misma universidad, que seguirán siendo equipo. Se pregunta por qué no le dijo que no se molestara, que ya lo conocía demasiado y que quería un desafío; que le gustaba más la idea de jugar contra él alguna vez, que deseaba conocer más pitcher y hacer una nómina desde el más egoísta y molesto hasta el más dócil. Se pregunta por qué esa protopromesa lo hizo tan feliz.

 **.**

Toda su histeria es justificada una noche en que él (solo podría ser él a esa hora) le dice

—Vamos—y esta vez ese "vamos" queda flotando, sin ser acompañado de "al bullpen" o "quiero lanzar", no hay nada a lo que afirmarse.

Miyuki va.

Caminan un buen rato y terminan en el diamante, quizás por costumbre. Es verano y se siente bien estar afuera a esas horas, menos ese día, ese momento en que Furuya se detiene y pone una mano pesada y sudorosa en su hombro. Eso, solo eso y una mirada y comprende lo que pasará, tan claro que cree estar viendo el futuro.

—Me gustas.

Miyuki entra, literalmente, en pánico. Dice bromas que ya no recuerda y no puede reírse, no puede ser cortés, no puede con nada.

—Te quiero—vuelven a hablarle, ahora sus dos hombros se sienten pesados.

—Furuya, es mi último año y yo

—Te amo—le insisten.

—No creo que sea posible, tenemos que poner en primer lugar al

¿Al qué?

—¿Al Equipo?—ya no hay manos sujetándolo ni mirada intensa colgando de la suya. No es una pregunta, aunque viene disfrazada de una.

Hace frío, se da cuenta a medida que Furuya pone una distancia prudente entre ellos. El alivio de la aparente comprensión es nublado con la preocupación de que las cosas sean difíciles ahora: ¿seguirán practicando hasta tarde?, ¿se acabaron las noches de secretos culinarios en la cocina?. Alivio, preocupación y al final, una decepción amarga.

Él también se rinde sin darse cuenta, sin entender la sensación de pérdida que lo embarga.

Cuando se dicen buenas noches, Furuya lo besa. Corto, fugaz y nervioso, Miyuki desea una máquina del tiempo para alargarlo y memorizar los detalles. No se atreve a buscar otro, pero lo anhela.

—Te lo volveré a decir al final de la temporada.

Miyuki está eufórico y asustado, no puede dormir. Al otro día trata a Furuya como siempre, como si nada, sintiendo todo.

 **.**

En la ceremonia de graduación aparece su padre, de milagro, y es excusa suficiente para irse a casa temprano e ignorar los llamados de Furuya entre las voces de los de tercer año y sus familias.

El tiempo juntos tras ese beso y esa confesión trajo muchas cosas placenteras (no más besos, desgraciadamente), pero por sobretodo más inseguridad.

El segundo año con Furuya es también el segundo en que son battery de Seidou, y el último.


	3. Chapter 3

**Año tres**

El tercer año con Furuya tiene a penas trozos de él, pequeños encuentros de cuando Miyuki va a visitar al equipo.

Entró a una buena universidad, con un equipo de reputación considerable. No tuvo problemas en ganarse el puesto de cátcher principal y se encontró con caras familiares, el mundo del béisbol es pequeño. Cuando anunciaron que el número dos le pertenecía oficialmente fue la primera vez que volvió a Seidou, le dio la noticia a Rei y después fue a buscar a Furuya. Obviamente, estaba en el bullpen, y la visión de él le robó la respiración (de forma dolorosa): la única vez que lo había visto a esa distancia (tan grande) fue cuando estuvo lesionado, sin poder sentir sus lanzamientos vibrar por todo su cuerpo.

Tan lejano.

Tan triste.

—Koshu se lleva bien con Furuya—Kominato estaba junto a él cuando volvió al presente, sonreía.

—Eso me tranquiliza—no sonríe para no quedar en ridículo frente a la alegría genuina del Kominato menor. Una aclaración: no está para nada tranquilo.

 **.**

La segunda vez que va a la práctica de Seidou, Furuya sí nota su presencia. Koshu, que ahora es el cátcher principal, le demanda más atención, pero finalmente se levanta y prácticamente le lanza las protecciones a Miyuki.

—Ya que te gusta distraerlo, hazte responsable.—es quieto, pero a diferencia de Furuya, no tiene ganas de decir mil cosas ni la postura despistada que lo hace tan dulce, esa que cambia radicalmente cuando está lanzando. Pero sí, no le extraña que se lleven bien.

Toma su lugar en el bullpen y le sonríe—Te ves en buena forma.

—Debiste haberme saludado cuando viniste la otra vez—lanza la bola y resuena furiosa en el guante.

Está enojado.

—Estabas ocupado.

Furuya continúa su iracunda pataleta de pelotas-trueno y cejas fruncidas unos minutos, pero después vuelve la risa quieta, las señas-miradas y hasta conversan: hablan de la universidad de Miyuki (a pesar que él se había prometido no decir una palabra al respecto), de su nuevo equipo, de Seidou y los de primero, de Koshu que está practicando con Sawamura.

A diferencia de la primera vez, es de noche cuando se va. Rei insiste en que podría quedarse a dormir allí por esta vez y Furuya está atrás de ella, casi ofreciendo su cuarto.

Rechaza la oferta, pero no puede negarse cuando Furuya lo acompaña hasta la salida, tampoco se resiste cuando se inclina y lo besa. Por el contrario, lo atrapa entre sus brazos y entreabre los labios fingiéndose inocente y falto de aire (cuando la verdad, se da cuenta, es que ha respirado el doble para esta ocasión); está decidido a grabarse en la cabeza el contacto de sus bocas, a recordar cada uno de los movimientos de sus cuerpos, de sus suspiros. Es un acto involuntario que justifica con lo mucho que extraña este lugar,

donde conoció a Furuya.

Se separan y el arrepentimiento (instantáneo) golpea fuerte a Miyuki, espera una despedida silenciosa que le permita escapar del compromiso que rehúye, pero es retenido por las palabras del pitcher:

—Todavía siento lo mismo que el año pasado.

Le sonríe, en un intento de relajarse a sí mismo—No tienes tiempo para hacer este tipo de cosas conmigo, piensa en el equipo.

Sabe que no es excusa suficiente, no llena ese extraño vacío que siente en la boca del estómago ni satisface la sed (suya) de Furuya.

—Siempre va a haber un equipo, siempre va a estar el béisbol.

Miyuki trata de mirarlo a los ojos y pedirle disculpas de alguna manera, pero siente al otro a mil campos de distancia. Se concentra en reprocharse a sí mismo, no debió besarlo cuando sabía que para ninguno de los dos iba a ser _solo_ un beso y una risa. Desea otra vez una máquina del tiempo, acaricia el anhelo de entender lo que quiere y lo que teme, el porqué no le salen palabras de la boca cuando Furuya le da la espalda y dejando colgar los brazos le murmura:

—Ni tú ni yo podemos competir contra lo importante que es el béisbol para ti, para mí también lo es pero…

Quiere reír. A veces, jugaba a tratar de sacarle la mayor cantidad de palabras a Furuya; y ahora, que ni si quiera lo había intentado, no paraba de decir cosas que no quería escuchar.

Ojalá no hubiera hablado.

Ni le hubiera regresado el beso.

Tal vez, todo sería más fácil si pudiera entender por qué lo hizo, para empezar. No es que hubiera besado a alguien antes, de hecho, nadie se había interesado en él lo suficiente como para llegar a esas instancias, en donde te robas unas cuantas caricias. Generalmente, huían apenas abría la boca.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí—miente.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré otra vez.—lo dice como si fuera de cristal, y quizás lo es, mientras que Furuya

todo un diamante.

 **.**

No va a las prácticas de Seidou una tercera vez, pero se mantienen en contacto con Rei. Todo parece estar bien por allá, acá en cambio, Miyuki tiene miedo de ir y darse cuenta que también quiere a Furuya. Mucho.

 **.**

El último mes (diciembre) de su tercer año con Furuya, recibe un mensaje de Kuramochi

"Asqueroso ingrato, ven a tomar conmigo"

Él va y se introduce como el asqueroso e ingrato Miyuki, en persona. Es todo risas y bromas del pasado (nuevas también) que le permiten descubrir que extrañaba a Youchi, decide recordar venir a verlo más seguido.

Van en la quinta lata de cerveza cuando la momentánea felicidad es drenada de su cuerpo:

—Furuya es gay, seguramente pasó demasiado tiempo contigo.

—No tenía idea que era gay.

—¿Tú o Furuya?

—Ambos.

—En la preparatoria estaban completamente enamorados, todos sabían, hasta el entrenador Kataoka. Se quedaban hasta tarde besuqueándose en el bullpen, a veces apostábamos que cuándo nos íbamos a encontrar un cond-

—¡No había nada así entre nosotros!...Y no soy homosexual—o eso creía.

—¿Tú creis que soy weón?

El silencio se extiende unos momentos y

—¿De verdad nunca…?—Kuramochi parece tener ganas de arrancarse todo el pelo de la cabeza—¿Eres una nueva especie de estúpido?, el chico obviamente iba muy en serio—se toma al seco el resto de la lata.—Bueno, creo que es hora de sacar el vodka, porque te vas a morir cuando sepas que Furuya está saliendo formalmente con Haruichi.

Miyuki le arrebata la botella de vodka a Kuramochi, le quita la tapa y bebe directamente del envase.

—Mochi, creo estoy enamorado de Furuya—le arde la garganta y quiere vomitar.

—Lo sé, todos lo sabían…menos tú—lástima, pena o repulsión; ¿cuánto de eso había en la mirada de su único amigo? (Rei era como su hermana ahora). Estaba muy borracho para pretender saberlo—Como sea, ya es muy tarde.

Siempre es muy tarde para él cuando se trata de esas cosas.

El tercer año con Furuya apenas tiene trozos de él porque solo lo ve dos veces, se besan una. Es el año en que se da cuenta que lo quiere y es demasiado tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Año cuatro**

El cuarto año con Furuya es, en realidad, sin Furuya.

Miyuki, resignado a sus sentimientos, observa nervioso la lista de novatos en todas las facultades de su universidad. En ninguna ve su nombre.

 **.**

Practica el doble, el triple. El dolor de una vieja lesión vuelve y le aconsejan no jugar por una semana: un día entero pensando y sintiéndose miserable, una noche entre alcohol y luces con Kuramochi; un día con resaca y los cinco restantes enterrado en trabajos pendientes de la universidad.

 **.**

No sabe nada de Furuya. Rei sabe, Kuramochi también, pero no les pregunta. No les quiere dar ese lujo, de verlo desesperado y roto.

Ellos tampoco le dicen nada. Maldice su orgullo y practica más duro todavía: la técnica es darse masajes cada media hora, trotar más, nunca dejar que su cuerpo se enfríe.

Nunca pensar en Furuya cuando juega béisbol.

Funciona: ganan un partido tras otro; lo entrevistan varias veces, dos noches seguidas su cara sale en la televisión y su padre lo llama por primera vez (después de varios meses) para felicitarlo

y para decirle que se ha vuelto a enamorar.

 **.**

El cuarto año con Furuya es, en realidad, sin Furuya. No lo piensa ni lo nombra, pero lo sueña todos los días. Todas las mañanas del cuarto año con Furuya son culpables, se permite embargar por la autocompasión hasta que el primer sorbo del café matutino le llena el cerebro de razón.

¿Qué otra cosa esperaba?

Nadie tiene la obligación de arreglar a nadie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Año cinco**

En el quinto año con Furuya, Miyuki puede lidiar de mejor manera con su fantasma favorito.

Cuida más de sí mismo, de su cuerpo. Deja que su mente cargue con todos los remordimientos.

Chris vuelve a Japón y Sawamura le envía un mensaje a todos _exigiendo_ que se reunan, Kuramochi intenta arrastrarlo ("por su bien") y Miyuki miente:

—Tengo cita al doctor.

—Como sea.

Llama al centro médico sin apartar los ojos de la cara del otro y:

—En verdad, tengo que ir al doctor

—Recuérdame otra vez, ¿cómo es que terminamos siendo amigos?—Kuramochi le reprocha su actitud y lo insulta, pero lo deja en paz.

Es un buen chico.

Y menos mal que fue al doctor, sale de la consulta con yeso en el dedo anular (en una semana, podría haber tenido enyesado el brazo entero). No sabe si fue en la práctica de ayer o cuando golpeó la pared de su departamento tras quedarse solo.

 **.**

El entrenador no lo obliga a correr sino a hacer sentadillas quince días seguidos, también considera que es una excelente oportunidad para fortalecer su mano izquierda: terminan siendo días fructíferos en los que el cansancio le impide pensar demasiado.

Kuramochi no habla de la reunión y Miyuki lo agradece.

En el quinto año con Furuya, Miyuki puede lidiar de mejor manera con su fantasma favorito: las noches las aparta completamente para él y, secretamente, las espera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Año seis.  
**

El sexto año con Furuya es el segundo sin saber nada de él.

Está empezando a enloquecer, pero ahora siente que es una especie de batalla personal contra el mundo tan tentador y lleno de besos que no se dio con ese pitcher de sus días de preparatoria, una pelea que _tiene_ que ganar (para sobrevivir) pero que la mayoría del tiempo _quiere_ perder. Y de hecho, cuando Rei empieza a hablar de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, Miyuki escucha hasta que siente el nombre de Furuya acercarse a la boca de su casi-hermana y cambia de tema, o recuerda que tiene que ir a otro lugar. Si antes quería escuchar de su vida por casualidad (sin demostrar interés alguno), ahora prefiere no enterarse. Tiene miedo de saberlo más lejano todavía: casado, con hijos, becado en el extranjero o casado, con hijos _y_ becado en el extranjero.

Va a explotar.

 **.**

Explota. Termina gritando en la soledad de su departamento: insultos acompañados con su propio nombre.

Siempre le cuesta continuar con su vida.

—Tu hijo es un desastre—le habla a su mamá en el cielo (ojalá). Hace tiempo que no sabe de su padre.

 **.**

Siempre tiene al béisbol, es lo único que realmente le pertenece.

Pero (no es sorpresa, en realidad) el béisbol lo traiciona el día en que va camino a alistarse para el próximo partido oficial y, al fondo del pasillo, ve entrar a Furuya a los camarines del equipo contrario; en un instante el rostro de Miyuki está rojo (lo puede sentir), la transpiración corre y su respiración se acelera, le preguntan si se siente bien.

—Estoy emocionado.

Está cagadísimo de los nervios.

Se ven frente a frente en el campo, cuando hacen una reverencia de cortesía en sus posiciones de equipos rivales. Furuya no parece estar tan conmocionado como él y las ganas de morderse la lengua y acabar con todo son (muy, muy) fuertes, pero nunca profanaría al diamante de esa manera.

El menor de los Kominato también está ahí en el campo, de vez en cuando le da gritos de ánimo a Furuya.

Está más alto y ha ganado masa muscular, ¿o es la distancia?. Le pican las manos; su cátcher apesta y el pensamiento de que él podría hacerlo mejor no deja su cabeza.

—Fueron battery en Seidou, ¿no es así?—le pregunta el entrenador y él asiente—Pues más vale que lo hagas extrañarte—se aleja dándole una palmada en el hombro y dejando la melodía de su risa despreocupada.

Se da el lujo de sonreírle cuando le toca batear uno de sus lanzamientos.

Siente que puede leer cada una de sus muecas: que sabe exactamente cómo sostener el bate y cuándo moverlo, qué músculos usar. Puede oír la respiración frustrada cada vez que acierta en sus predicciones.

Cuando vuelve a tener el bate entre las manos también regresa una sonrisa de (coquetería descarada) burla a la boca; Furuya se la cierra dejándolo fuera.

Strike.

Strike.

Strike.

Al no entender ni un solo pestañeo de su cara, no le queda más opción que aceptar que:

ha cambiado,

ha aprendido,

ha crecido.

Sin él.

Lo más gracioso: se lo había buscado.

Desde ahí todo va cuesta abajo y Miyuki pierde, su equipo entero pierde con él. O mejor dicho: gana Furuya.

—No es tu culpa—le repiten una y otra vez sus compañeros, leyendo en su cara la culpa, pero también confirmando sus sospechas.

Cuando es hora de dar las gracias por el buen partido, busca mil maneras de evadir la mano de Furuya, pero el momento llega demasiado pronto y todo lo que puede hacer es mirarlo a los ojos con la sonrisa más falsa.

—Buen partido.

—Ya no necesitas jugadores en las bases para batear bien.

Otra vez hablando mucho cuando menos lo necesita.

Más tarde, cuando Kuramochi le ofrece salir a correr por consuelo y él lo rechaza; cuando ya se ha acostumbrado al peso de la derrota y ha visto el video del partido múltiples veces, fantasea con la idea de Furuya tomándole la mano más tiempo del necesario.

No es mentira si su mente piensa que es verdad, no hay vergüenza si no lo dice en voz alta, ni culpa si finge que lo olvida al día siguiente.

 **.**

El sexto año con Furuya vuelve a saber de él: a qué universidad entró, qué tanto ha crecido, el buen pitcher que continúa siendo,

que todavía está en una relación con Kominato.

El sexto año con Furuya, Miyuki confirma que sigue enamorado de él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Año siete.  
**

El séptimo año con Furuya, Miyuki está decidido a enfrentarlo nuevamente y ganar. Ha preparado un montón de frases para cuando les toque darse el apretón de manos, e incluso piensa darle su número telefónico frente a Kominato y todo. Nada personal, solo

ya no sabe qué hacer.

 **.**

Antes tiene que jugar contra Kuramochi y Ryosuke, el mayor de los Kominato. Les ganan, por poco, pero una victoria es una victoria y Youchi tiene que invitarlo a comer por un mes y soportar que le diga Mochi frente a la gente de ahora en adelante.

El siguiente partido es contra Furuya (y Haruichi) y tiene un buen presentimiento.

 **.**

¿Cuándo aprenderá que su instinto es totalmente inútil cuando no se trata de _esto_ (no de béisbol sino de _esto_ )?

Espera en los corredores con la intención de encontrarse con Furuya y hablar con él, fingir una coincidencia, cualquier cosa; pero no hay señal de él.

—Satoru está lesionado—la voz de Haruichi sigue siendo cristalina y suave, transparente. Totalmente opuesta a la de él.

—Es bueno verte otra vez—lo saluda Miyuki, por cortesía.

El silencio se extiende y él es (muy, muy) débil—¿Es…grave?

—No, por suerte, solo se esforzó demasiado estos últimos días. No quería perder contra ti—le sonríe, dulce. Aparta la mirada.

—Oh.

No pueden hablar de Furuya por mucho más tiempo, son llamados por sus respectivos entrenadores; tampoco habría podido seguir, se le enfrían los músculos cuando escucha su nombre en la boca del Kominato menor. Le desea suerte.

Miyuki está decepcionado.

Ganan el juego y tras darse las gracias entre ambos equipos, deja su mirada vagar por las graderías. No ve ninguna cara familiar.

No se siente para nada como una victoria.

.

El séptimo año con Furuya, Miyuki vuelve a perder pero su equipo gana. Ryosuke se une un par de veces a comer con él y Mochi, por él se entera que Haruichi y Furuya siguen juntos, "más por la paciencia de mi hermano que por cualquier otra cosa".


	8. Chapter 8

**Año ocho.  
**

El octavo año con Furuya es el último de universidad. De alguna manera termina la carrera de psicología con más dudas que las respuestas que esperaba encontrar: la teoría es interesante, pero no sería un buen psicólogo, decide.

Tiene un diploma en las manos, pero su verdadero triunfo viene unos días después, tras una cena que hace a modo de celebración con Rei y Kuramochi: lo reclutan en un equipo profesional. Va a vivir del beísbol.

.

Deja su equipo universitario justo antes de un partido contra Furuya. Pide tiempo para participar en ese juego, pero se lo niegan: ya firmó el contrato, bienvenido al mundo real Miyuki Kazuya.

 **.**

Lo presentan oficialmente a sus nuevos compañeros y lo llevan en seguida al bullpen, quieren saber cuanto antes qué tal le va con el ace.

El ace es Narumiya Mei.

—No puedo creer que tenga que conformarme contigo hasta que Itsuki se digne a llamar la atención de los reclutadores—es la bienvenida menos cálida y con la que más se siente cómodo.

—¿Disculpa?, tu sueño de toda la vida se está cumpliendo, Mei.

—No sé de qué hablas, mejor ponte las protecciones y sienta tu trasero donde corresponde, quiero hacerte sufrir.—se sonríen mutuamente y los dejan solos. Sea lo que sea que vieron los demás, les dio la impresión de que estarían bien.

 **.**

Vuelven los entrenamientos hasta tarde y las resacas ocasionales, a veces el cansancio y las anécdotas son compartidas, como siempre, con Kuramochi.

Otras veces, los acompañan Mei o Ryosuke. Últimamente son solo él y Mei.

 **.**

Una mañana lee en una revista que

"El pitcher Furuya Satoru es especialmente cercano al segunda base Kominato Haruichi, es raro verlos separados, aseguran sus compañeros _"_

Al día siguiente, hay una foto de Miyuki y Mei besándose en un lugar público en varios diarios y revistas.

—Puta la weá, Kazuya.—le reclama Mei, pero si está enojado, se le pasa con unas cuantas (muchas) caricias, besos y lanzamientos en la madrugada.

El entrenador da entrevistas y disculpas; es un malentendido, dice, y los medios deportivos se afirman a esa pobre escusa como náufragos mientras que los programas de variedades llaman a sus representantes para conseguir una entrevista o una visita. Van a unos cuantos, su equipo se vuelve ligeramente más popular.

 **.**

Ese año (¿el octavo año con Furuya?) sale por primera vez de Japón y vuelve con una copa que apenas puede sostener por sí mismo, Mei sale en todas las fotos junto a él.

 **.**

En el octavo año con Furuya deja de soñar con él, pero hay noches sin dormir (con Mei) en las que dice un nombre que no debe, o susurra unas disculpas que no corresponden. Despierta culpable y solo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Año nueve.  
**

El noveno año con Furuya decide que será un año con Mei y fracasa miserablemente.

Porque con Mei no tiene una relación (con Furuya tampoco pero), simplemente hacen lo que quieren cuando se les da la gana. Cuando Miyuki le pregunta si quiere ser su novio, obtiene como respuesta una carcajada que casi le revienta los oídos y acaba con parte importante de su autoestima (que en verdad es inventada).

—No vengai con weás Kazuya.

 **.**

Está bien. Se queja con Kuramochi, pero él puede leerlo fácilmente, como si fuera un libro para pintar.

—A ti te importa una mierda ese rucio.

Y tiene razón. Salen con otras personas, se insultan, se quejan, se ríen, ganan varios partidos: la rabia, la competición y la burla son los ingredientes del béisbol que juegan juntos. Los dos están buscando pedazos de otras personas en el otro pero no hablan al respecto: se permiten jugar con los límites, se tienen la confianza suficiente como para hacer eso. No hay resentimientos ni pensamientos tortuosos.

 **.**

—Otra vez me dijiste Furuya cuando ese orgasmo me lo debes a mí, el gran Narumiya Mei.

—Oh, ¿te sientes herido?—el tono es burlón pero la pregunta es, más bien, seria.

—Nah

—Igual siempre te vas apenas terminamos, ¿se te acaba la magia, Cenicienta?

—Es un reflejo—parecía sorprendido, como recién notándolo. Se vuelve a sacar los zapatos que está abrochándose y se mete a la cama con Miyuki.—Una mala costumbre, en verdad, siempre me lo reclamaba.

No preguntó nombres, fechas, ni lugares; principalmente porque Mei nunca lo había incordiado de esa manera. Se permitió, en cambio, enredar los dedos en esa mata de cabello rubio, para mantenerse ocupado y darle secreto consuelo.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿te di pena?, porque si es así me voy.

—No, estaba pensando en que te entiendo más o menos.

—Uh.

—Uh.—concuerda, se ríen.

 **.**

A finales del noveno año con Furuya termina su contrato y empieza la renegociación, llegan también más ofertas y su mánager, Rei, se hace cargo de ellas.

—No te preocupes, yo solo haría lo mejor para ti—su sonrisa es enigmática, le da la certeza de que algo planea, pero la deja ser.

 **.**

Mei se queda, Miyuki se va.

—Al fin dejaré de ver tu horrible cara. —no suena tan convencido de sus palabras.

—Nos veremos por ahí, entonces—

Por cortesía prometen llamarse, pero saben que eso no sucederá pronto.

 **.**

El noveno año con Furuya finaliza con él sacándose una foto en el nuevo uniforme y una pequeña rueda de prensa.

—El ace, Furuya Satoru, fue tu compañero de equipo durante la preparatoria. ¿Estás emocionado de ser battery con él nuevamente?

Miyuki escupe el agua que está tomando y se atraganta con aire y partículas de polvo imaginarias en vivo.

Esa noche no puede dormir ni pensar, está mirando moverse los segundos en la pantalla de su celular cuando le llega un mensaje:

"La mejor entrevista

Lol Kazuya, weón patético"

Ven a consolarme. Le contesta.

"Ni cagando lol lol lol"


	10. Chapter 10

**Año diez.  
**

El décimo año con Furuya, Furuya está ahí. También está Raichi, pero eso lo nota mucho después.

Los primeros días en el nuevo equipo tiene que soportar las burlas debido a su intento de entrevista y se encierra en el bullpen todo el tiempo de práctica para acostumbrarse a (sacar del cofre del recuerdo) las costumbres del ace, no se queja para nada. Lo difícil es desempolvar las palabras amables y todas esas máscaras de cortesía: con Mei las señas eran vulgares y burdas, las palabras, garabatos.

Tiene que volver a ser persona. Él también también debe estar en aprietos con su nuevo cátcher, la idea lo reconforta.

—Es como conocernos otra vez—dice muerto de nervios mientras se pone las protecciones, con la urgencia de llenar el silencio entre ambos de alguna manera.

—No creo que hayas cambiado tanto, ¿todavía prefieres las cosas dulces sobre las saladas?—Miyuki está en problemas, no sabe si prestarle atención a los brazos de Furuya mientras los estira antes de lanzar, o al hecho de que no recuerda haberle dicho nunca que prefería los dulces.

—Sí—responde mientras de agacha entre sus rodillas, poniendo el guante frente a la mirada determinada de Furuya. No dice nada, pero sabe que va a lanzar con todo lo que tiene. Cuando la pelota cae en su guante como si perteneciera a él, siente una vibración que recorre todo su cuerpo y no puede evitar soltar una risa de felicidad genuina—¡Lanzas más rápido!—quiere llorar por lo bien (y lo vivo) que se siente, pero ya gritó, y no quiere tener razones de sobra para sentirse humillado más tarde; en el silencio de su casa, lejos de esa mirada penetrante. Le devuelve la bola rápidamente y abre los brazos tanto como puede, es un gesto (bastante) desesperado y vergonzoso, ahora que lo medita (¿por qué es tan consciente cuando se trata de Furuya?)—Lanza lo que quieras, yo atraparé cualquier cosa que se te ocurra—está hablando mucho para lo poco que el pitcher parece reaccionar, pero esa interacción sabe a hogar, a transpiración aguerrida de la juventud; se siente temblar de emoción.

Puede lanzar más rápido y tiene otros tipos de lanzamientos, Miyuki está teniendo un buen momento recreando juegos y posibilidades en su mente mientras se saca la ropa en el camarín; la mayoría se ha ido hace bastante tiempo y el aire nocturno le deja una sensación nostálgica en la piel desnuda de la espalda.

—Estoy feliz—no le sorprende oír su voz, son probablemente los únicos en el lugar, aparte de los guardias que deben estar llegando al turno nocturno.

—Yo también—y luego, demasiado luego, agrega—ya era hora que mejoraras tu estamina.

Ignorando sus palabras, continúa—Estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que volviéramos a jugar juntos—en el pasado, cuando Furuya decía muchas palabras significaba transpiración, nervios y confusión, un poco de miedo. Ahora, tras muchos años escuchando esa voz en cada rincón de su mente, solo podía desear que siguiera hablando y así tener más recuerdos para cuando sus caminos volvieran a separarse.

Diez años con Furuya dando vueltas en su cabeza, asechándolo hasta convertirse en una parte de él.

—De tu universidad no vinieron a reclutarme, traté de entrar mediante los exámenes pero no me aceptaron. Siento no haber cumplido esa promesa.

Los pulmones se le iba a salir por la garganta. Agradeció que se estuvieran cambiando a oscuras, porque estaba seguro que su cara decía más de lo que quería en ese momento: cuerpo agarrotado y rostro caliente, pupilas dilatadas y su pecho agitado se contradecían con el infinito alivio que sacudió su mente. Se liberó de mil torturas personales, como cuando pensaba en esas horas que pasó buscando "Furuya Satoru" en las facultades de su universidad sin obtener respuesta.

—No es que te importe, claro—Furuya seguía hablando.

—Sí me importa—su voz se mantenía calma a pesar del desastre que tenían las palabras de Furuya en su cuerpo—me importa mucho, creí que me…odiabas o algo así.

Se sentía bien ser sincero.

Decidió saltar al acantilado: las comisuras de su boca temblaban mientras caminaba hasta Furuya y tomaba su mano, trazó letras de disculpas en su brazo y esperó pacientemente a que él cerrara la distancia entre ellos. Le mantuvo la mirada en la oscuridad.

Obviamente, parece que esto de la sinceridad y la paciencia no le resultaba a Miyuki; el chico que tenía frente a él había crecido y cambiado, tosió incómodo y se soltó de su agarre con facilidad.

—No lo malinterpretes, eres muy buen cátcher, de los mejores; pero no me arrepiento de haber pasado esos años en el mismo equipo que Haruichi.

—Oh.

Fue como romper un hechizo, una burbuja; lo que fuera, era frágil y no duró mucho. Lo agradeció, no hubiera sido bueno acostumbrarse a sentirse tan bien.

—¿Siguen juntos?

—Sí, él es…genial.—casi sintió su sonrisa: llenó de sal cada una de las heridas de Miyuki, las del pasado y las del presente.

—Te ves bien—concordó. Se alejó para prender las luces, se miró y su cuerpo se veía patérico; con la transpiración seca y bronceado irregular, lleno de moretones.—Voy a ducharme—avisó—Ninguna mirada de más, ¿vale?, o le diré a tu cuñado.—le guiñó un ojo y sonrió burlón. Se metió rápidamente bajo el chorro de agua para luego quedarse ahí parado un buen rato, dejando que el tiempo, la vergüenza y la pena pasaran de largo. Sintió que Furuya se bañaba a su lado, que salía, que le decía buenas noches y le deseaba un viaje sin novedad.

Se fue caminando a casa porque a esa hora ya no pasaba el tren; se le rompieron las zapatillas, tenía hambre, quería morir.

 **.**

—Entonces, ¿es el fin de tu obsesión?—Kuramochi omitió el "por fin" al final de la frase por pura lástima, le llenó el baso con agua (nada de alcohol cuando te invaden pensamientos suicidas).

—Sí, por qué no.

—Mira, al pequeño Haruichi yo lo adoro, pero quiero que sepas que si decides jugarte la vida y meterte entre esos dos…Yo estoy de tu parte—Miyuki no pudo evitar reír—¿Qué?, de todas formas a Ryou no le gusta su relación.

—Lo dices más por él que por mí

—Cállate

Y se callan, comen y ven televisión, es una tarde tranquila.

A pesar de lo dicho, Miyuki no puede sacarse todos esos años con Furuya del cuerpo ni la cabeza, menos estando a escasos metros de él. Le gusta, pero no hace nada al respecto, es un punto muerto que intenta aprender a disfrutar.

.

No se siente capaz de conocer a otra gente, se sabe insoportable y Mei ya no está con ánimos de noches autodestructivas. Sale un par de veces con él e Itsuki: un chico respetuoso que le cierra la boca a Mei con palabras y besos dulces, está feliz por ellos.

 **.**

Se mantiene ocupado con el béisbol, siempre el béisbol, pero esta vez no se fractura ni se excede porque Furuya suele pedirle que se detenga antes de hacer estupideces.

 **.**

El noveno año con Furuya, Furuya está ahí. Cerca pero lejos, sus miradas y palabras duelen un poco, pero lo soporta porque parece ser feliz (sin él). Miyuki piensa que pueden ser amigos y la idea le gusta (es un buen premio de consuelo).


	11. Chapter 11

**Año once.  
**

En el onceavo año, con Furuya se hacen muy buenos amigos, pero Miyuki es un muy mal amigo. Los amigos no buscan ocasiones para tocarse más de lo necesario u oportunidades para quedarse durmiendo en la casa del otro, casualmente, en ropa interior. Por otro lado, Furuya parecía totalmente rehabilitado de Miyuki hacía varios años: cuando se lo encontraba en su sillón haciéndose el dormido apenas pestañeaba.

Hubo un momento en que dejó de seducirlo: esa vez que lo tapó y le sacó los lentes, la ternura mató un poco su desesperación y la reemplazó con culpa. Siempre era culpa cuando se trataba de Furuya, arrepentimiento y remordimiento también.

¿Dónde estaba su máquina del tiempo? Hacía varios años que la buscaba.

 **.**

Una de esas noches llega al departamento de Kuramochi y no solo está Ryosuke acompañándolo, sino también su hermano, Haruichi. Lo toma por sorpresa su existencia, porque si bien la idea de que está saliendo con Furuya nunca deja su mente (nunca), su (su) pitcher no suele hablar sobre él o su relación. Tampoco es que le haya preguntado, aunque sí sabía que tras algunos partidos el pequeño Kominato lo iba a buscar y se iban tomados de la mano; por suerte estaba libre de eso por el momento, porque no era temporada de partidos.

—Esta sí que es una sorpresa—Mochi le dirige una mirada de reproche antes de tiempo—¿Qué tal han estado las cosas, Haruichi?

—Bien, muchas gracias.—todo en su rostro grita sinceridad y Miyuki se siente un poco irritado, y eso le da más rabia todavía porque sabe que es totalmente injustificado.

—Lo traje para que cambiara aires.

—Oh, ¿problemas en el paraíso?—Kuramochi lo patea, ni siquiera lo disimula, lo patea y después le grita:

—Una más y te vai de mi casa.

—Está bien, no me molesta—adorable, este Haruichi.

—Bueno ¿podemos seguir celebrando que mi hermanito al fin terminó con Furuya?

Y el mundo se detiene.

Más tarde, cuando no hay cabelleras rosadas que distraigan sus pensamientos y solo quedan Kuramochi y él, cada uno con una lata de cerveza; llega la hora de los concejos, los insultos y las amenazas.

—Y ahora qué, ¿llamo un taxi para que vayas lanzarte sobre Furuya?—Miyuki le da una mirada aburrida

—No es chistoso

—Pensé que ibas a estar celebrando

Al principio sí, pero luego no puede evitar preguntarse si Furuya está bien.

Dos cervezas después, Youchi está hablando otra vez—Vaya, hombre de lata descubre corazón—no está hecho para el sarcasmo ni la ironía, piensa Miyuki, todas sus burlas le quedan como una chaqueta apretada. Está tan acostumbrado que solo lo nota en esas ocasiones: cuando sus palabras son pura sátira pero los ojos están empapados en compasión y un brazo le acuna el cuello, Miyuki tiene que aguantarse para no llorar.

De verdad, Kuramochi es un buen chico.

 **.**

En la práctica no hay nada que le haga pensar que Furuya está dolido y no puede seguir viviendo sin Haruichi, por el contrario, sus lanzamientos son brillantes y fuertes como siempre.

 **.**

Cuando se cumple una semana desde que se enteró de su quiebre, se atreve a poner el dedo en la herida:

—Tengo ganas de ir a tu casa—no es lo que tenía planeado decir, pero decide que está bien cuando Furuya lo mira confundido pero acepta de todas maneras.

Pasan a un supermercado a comprar ingredientes para la cena, Miyuki siempre está a cargo en esas ocasiones. Hablan de la práctica y de la temporada que se avecina, concuerdan en que están ansiosos por enfrentar a Chris y a Sawamura, en que tienen que ganarles por esos años del pasado en que solían compararlos.

Están terminando de comer cuando Miyuki deja reposar su rostro entre sus manos, codos en la mesa, ojos entrecerrados (posición de ataque); trata de romper el hielo con una sonrisa antes de hablar:

—Adivina a quién vi ayer en la casa de Kuramochi

—Me alegra saber que sigues en contacto con él—dice sin la aparente intención de cambiar el tema, pero tampoco de responder y caer en su juego.

Sin querer rendirse, continúa—El pequeño Kominato, dijo unas cosas bastante interesantes.

—Oh

Miyuki está listo para tirarse por la ventana en caso que cualquiera de sus palabras hieran a Furuya, sin embargo, nada salía a flote, ninguna mueca de dolor o de molestia. Nada.

—Dijo que habían terminado—todavía sin tener respuesta, insiste—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, era lo que tenía que pasar, él fue muy paciente todo este tiempo. Quedamos en que seguiríamos siendo amigos.

—¿Paciente con qué, con tu eterno enamoramiento por mí?—era una broma (lo jura), pero cuando salió de su boca la sintió pesada, acusadora y desesperada (para variar). No pudo seguir sosteniendo su mirada y pasaron varios minutos antes de oír una respuesta:

—Yo no soy como tú, que sale un reportaje en donde dice que Haruichi y yo somos cercanos y al otro día llenas las portadas de las revistas con fotos tuyas besando a Narumiya.

—No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra—y sin embargo, siente el cuello rojo y las mejillas pulsantes, delatándolo. Mierda.

—No me molesta, en verdad, con Haruichi nos reímos mucho de eso.—Miyuki quiere morir, pero abandona la idea cuando Furuya continúa hablando (así de fácil es cuando se trata de él)—El cariño que le tengo no tiene nada que ver contigo, es genuino, no un intento de venganza o algo así. Tú fuiste mi primer amor pero eso no más; te escapaste de mí y yo traté de seguirte, en serio, pero parece que las cosas no tenían que ser así.

Sintió pena por los dos, por Furuya y por sí mismo—Eso suena como si estuvieras tratando de convencerte a ti mismo.—alargó una mano para tomar la de Furuya.

En vez de rechazar su gesto, observó sus manos unidas y puso otra sobre la de Miyuki—Él dijo que, en nuestro tiempo juntos, jamás me había visto tan feliz como ahora que estás en mi equipo.

Miyuki sintió hielo derretirse y caer por su espalda, haciéndolo estremecer y sonreír como el idiota que se sentía. Casi se subió a la mesa para acercarse más Furuya y poder darle el beso del final feliz que le debía hace milenios, pero él soltó su mano y se levantó.

—Voy a lavar los platos.

Otro hechizo incompleto.

Le ayudó a recoger la loza y fue secando los pocos platos que habían utilizado a medida que Furuya se los entregaba limpios.

—Debiste tenerme un poco de paciencia, ¿sabes?, yo—se pasó la lengua por los labios, tratando de controlar su voz—no soy bueno para estas cosas, y Kuramochi me dijo poco tiempo después de nuestro último encuentro que ya andabas de novio con Haruichi y yo

—¿Poco tiempo después? Fueron meses.—bueno, eso dejó callado a Miyuki—Haruichi fue el que me convenció de que no tenía por qué andar rogándote amor, ni nada en verdad.

No podía respirar y le zumbaban los oídos, pero no le sorprendió ser el malo de la película. Decidió interpretar bien su papel:

—Los calladitos son los peores, dicen, parece que es verdad—se repetía una y otra vez que no tenía nada contra Kominato, pero se sentía lleno de veneno y había adquirido la (mala) costumbre de la sinceridad con Furuya en ese año que habían compartido.

—Es mejor que te vayas.

Y Miyuki se fue. O tenía esa intención, recogió sus cosas (un bolso de ropa sucia, una chaqueta) para después dejarlas ahí mismo, sobre el sillón; volvió hasta la cocina y allí encontró a Furuya acuclillado, afirmándose en la puerta del refrigerador. Se sentó en el suelo para ponerse a su nivel:

—Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento—acarició sus mejillas y acercó lentamente su cara a la de él, avisándole, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Furuya se alejó apenas un centímetro, sin romper el contacto visual—Tranquilo, esta vez me quedaré, te lo prometo.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos y volvió a besarlo después de muchos años con él, con su nombre en la garganta y su rostro en las pupilas; con el temblor de sus lanzamientos (aprendido de memoria por sus huesos) contra su palma enguantada, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

—Te lo prometo—le repite cuando separan sus bocas para respirar. Trata de ser gentil para no asustarlo, dejar el roce de sus pieles como un beso de reconciliación y disculpas; pero cuando Furuya muerde su labio superior con rabia, no le queda otra alternativa que responder (una lástima, en verdad), necesita mostrarle todos esos años de fantasmas acumulados, tantos días con ganas de volverlo a tocar. Dejó que sus brazos colgaran por esa espalda número uno, que recorrieran sus hombros e hicieran nido en su cabello todavía húmedo.

—Le hice algo horrible—Miyuki sabía exactamente de quién hablaba Furuya y entendía su culpa. No tenía el poder necesario para redimirlo, apenas podía llegar al final del día con sus propios remordimientos, pero sentía que tenía que decir algo,

cualquier cosa.

—Todos cometemos errores.

Ridículo. Cliché. Ultraridículo.

—Ni tú te lo crees—al menos, Furuya estaba riendo, dejó reposar su cabeza en la curva del hombro de Miyuki.

—Haruichi es un chico inteligente, sabía exactamente en lo que se estaba metiendo y—ahora era él quien hablaba demasiado, Furuya debió pensar lo mismo porque volvió a besarlo.

El primer beso había sido muy corto como para recordarlo, el segundo estaba enredado con la culpa, y el tercero, no se acabaría nunca; o por lo menos, eso se propuso mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Furuya y levantaba su mentón para tener mejor acceso a su boca. Sintió que sus pulsos subían al mismo tiempo cuando puso una mano al costado de su cuello y se inclinaba a dejar una mordida, escuchó su aliento trémulo al tironear de su camisa para ver bajo la luz de la cocina esa piel que se imaginó tantas veces bajo sus manos; quería trazar con su boca cada una de sus líneas hasta llegar a la hebilla de los jeans ajustados que traía puesto y

—Tengo hambre—lo interrumpieron.

—Acabas de comer.

—Trajimos postre

—Yo puedo ser el postre

—No lo creo.

Suspiró tratando de calmarse, ajustándose los lentes y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Como sea, ya mataste mi erección—se levantó del suelo y le ofreció la mano a Furuya para que también se parara—No te arrepientas después.—se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar los pasteles pero un abrazo se lo impidió.

—No, me prometiste que te quedarías así que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

Quiso reclamar que sí, pero que ya había esperado lo suficiente (muchos años) pero entonces Furuya lo besa tan dulce, con tanta ternura, que se le olvidan los reclamos que tiene en la punta de la lengua.

Piensa que si pudo aprender a ser sincero en el onceavo año con Furuya, puede también aprender a ser paciente y dulce, a abrirse un poco, solo un poco

para que solo él lo vea.

—Furuya—llama su atención mientras vuelve a la tarea de sacar el postre del refrigerador—Yo también te amo, ¿sabes?—sale de la cocina y cuando pone la bandeja en la mesa, se da cuenta que está temblando.

En el onceavo año con Furuya, Miyuki le confiesa sus sentimientos. Furuya se ríe un poco y Miyuki se enoja, deciden empezar a ser novios. Miyuki llora mientras se va a casa.

* * *

Me gusta la idea de que, entre más cerca de Furuya esté Miyuki, más veces su nombre (apellido) aparezca escrito. No sé si se notó, no sé si terminó siendo molesto o algo así, ¡espero que no!.


	12. Chapter 12

**Año doce.  
**

En el doceavo año con Furuya, Miyuki empieza a vivir con él.

Para celebrar invita a Kuramochi y termina todo el Seidou de sus años en el departamento, Seidou y sus actuales compañeros de equipo, Mei también llega con su novio Itsuki y dice tener muchas cosas entretenidas que contarle a Furuya; Miyuki trata de no perderlo de vista. Sawamura reclama que todos son unos desvergonzados, pero Furuya hace ver la manera en que le toma la mano a Chris bajo la mesa. Kuramochi ríe que cómo es que todos son tan homosexuales y Ryousuke le da un beso para que se calle.

—Esta vez no te quedaste mirando desde lejos—le dice Furuya cuando están limpiando.

Y la verdad es que no se había dado ni cuenta.

 **.**

Juegan contra Sawamura y Chris.

Ganan.

Rei los invita a comer.

—Todavía tengo el corazón en la mano—les dice—Me alegro que estén juntos—y mueve las pestañas de tal manera y les sonríe con tanta malicia, que tienen que admitir que ahora están juntos, juntos-juntos.

 **.**

Van a la boda de su padre, le cuentan que son pareja. Él llora y les desea la felicidad.

Es mutuo.

 **.**

En una rueda de prensa se enteran que la renegociación de su contrato es de tal manera que uno ni se va ni se queda sin el otro, que todos quieren a la dupla agresiva junta.

—Personalmente—Furuya toma la palabra y los periodistas hacen instantáneo silencio, porque no es habitual que él interactúe con los medios de comunicación—Me parece muy bien, porque no quisiera separarme de Kazuya ahora que somos oficialmente novios.

La prensa se vuelve loca.

Es la segunda vez que Miyuki se atraganta en vivo, esta vez con su propia saliva porque

1) Furuya acaba de admitir su relación públicamente y

2) Es primera vez que dice su nombre.

 **.**

Los amigos se burlan y los felicitan.

—Ya era hora.

—Sí

 **.**

Gente va a rayarles la puerta de su hogar sin importarles las cámaras de seguridad, cuando empiezan a recibir llamadas de amenazas, se cambian de casa.

Furuya le pide disculpas.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo—lo tranquiliza apartando el cabello de su frente, entre besos flojos mientras ven televisión—Satoru.

Satoru le sonríe.

 **.**

En su nuevo equipo, se reúnen con Kuramochi y Ryosuke. Vuelven las patadas por cada hit perdido.

Ganan muchos partidos y se embriagan de victoria.

 **.**

En el primer inning del segundo juego de la temporada, desde las gradas le tiran excremento a Miyuki; le gritan que se vaya al infierno, que es una vergüenza para el pueblo japonés. Sacan a los hombres del estadio. Ganan el partido.

El entrenador escribe a un diario declarando que todo el equipo respalda la relación de Miyuki y Furuya, así como la de Kuramochi y Kominato, que él no tolerará ningún acto de discriminación contra sus jugadores ni nadie.

Son invitados a encabezar la Pride Parade en Tokyo.

 **.**

Es la segunda vez que Miyuki aparece besando a alguien en la portada una revista, es su vez favorita eso sí. Enmarca la fotografía en donde sale colgado del cuello de Satoru, en el fondo solo hay banderas de colores.

 **.**

En el doceavo año con Furuya, el tiempo deja de tener importancia. Cada segundo, cada instante está lleno de Satoru y no hay culpa en ello.

Deja de desear una máquina del tiempo y despierta todos los días acompañado.

Son felices.

* * *

Decidí dejarme llevar cuando escribí sobre la Pride Parade porque, al ser figuras públicas, creí que era inevitable que se enfrentaran a esos tipos problemas. No podía ser todo miel y gomitas, sobretodo en un país como Japón (no muy diferente a Chile en este sentido).

Ya no hay paréntesis porque los pensamientos de Miyuki ya no son tan caóticos, además, está libre de remordimientos (al fin).

Sobre la Pride Parade en Japón : tokyorainbowpride _punto_ com


	13. Chapter 13

**Eternidad.  
**

Los años con Satoru son a veces lentos y otras, fugaces. Cuando muere a los noventa y ocho, llora hasta el último de sus días; le reclama a todos los dioses en los que no cree de que no, que no es posible, que no fue suficiente.

Pero la cuestión es que nunca lo iba a ser. Nunca se hubiera cansado de Satoru y todas esas tardes quietas en el campo: primero, solos con su béisbol y las visitas ocasionales de gente cercana; luego, acompañados con sus dos hijos y después, con los hijos, los nietos y todos esos viejos metiches que son sus amigos. Que también se iban poco a poco, todos a saludar a Satoru antes que él.

Le recordaba otros tiempos.

 **.**

Kuramochi seguía llamándolo para incordiarlo con su risa.

—Viejo ridículo, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Se lo agradecía en silencio.

 **.**

Está huraño y poco conversador ahora que Satoru no le endulza la mala personalidad, pero cuando va a visitar su tumba acompañado de su nieto más pequeño y se da cuenta que su tiempo juntos es eterno, le vuelve la sonrisa irónica a los labios y las ganas de hablar de béisbol. Atrapa los lanzamientos de sus nietos y de su nieta, que era una pequeña monstruito, igual que su abuelo Satoru; nadie en la familia salió con vocación de cátcher, pero tenían una tele inmensa para ver todos los partidos que se les ocurriera, incluyendo esos históricos de Miyuki y Furuya. La dupla agresiva.

 **.**

La gente deja pelotas de béisbol a los pies de la lápida y siempre hay incienso, flores y comida fresca. Aun cuando viene casi todos los días, no hay mucho más que Kazuya pueda hacer; a veces se encuentra con personas que vienen con sus guantes a pedir suerte, otras, con periodistas o pequeños homenajes televisivos.

Un día llega y el lugar está adornado con muchas banderas color arcoíris.

Como, al parecer, tenía que compartir a Satoru hasta después de muerto: cuando va a visitarlo se conformaba con sentarse frente a la piedra con su nombre a conversar de sus nietos e hijos, a darle los resultados de los partidos del día; le contaba las estrategias que él hubiera seguido, los jugadores que hubiera enviado al diamante . Y Kazuya sabe lo que dice, porque una vez retirado se dedicó un buen tiempo a ser entrenador.

Hay días malos, en los que prefiere ir solo y llorar tranquilo: lo llama y le dice que lo ama hasta que la pena se confunde con la calma y la nostalgia; le empieza a hablar de recuerdos cálidos, de las peleas ridículas, de los besos calientes.

Se va al atardecer, acaricia la lápida, nunca se despide.

 **.**

Furuya Kazuya muere en la casa de campo que compartió con Furuya Satoru, recordando la discusión que tuvieron al elegir quién se inscribiría con el apellido de quién en el registro civil. Fue la madre de Satoru quien convenció a Kazuya, con recetas de dulces e invitaciones a Hokkaido, donde el invierno era caliente y hogareño; además, cuando lo consultaron con su padre, se burló de su indecisión y le juró que no le molestaba.

Los últimos años los pasó en silla de ruedas, eco de una lesión de la juventud. Los últimos días, en cama; completamente lúcido, reclamándole a sus hijos lo testarudo que era su esposo.

—Y más vale que me reciba con un beso por todo el tiempo que me dejó solo, eh.

No sintió dolor, estaba durmiendo. Murió porque se le habían acabado los años al cuerpo, igual que a Satoru, a la edad de ciento dos años. Lo encontraron en la mañana, con una sonrisa y el ceño lleno de arrugas por fin relajado.

En el funeral, Kuramochi hizo llorar a los asistentes con un discurso que "por suerte, el desgraciado de Kazuya no puede escuchar, porque es vergonzoso".

Lo enterraron con su guante y la portada de una revista enmarcada, en donde él y Satoru se están besando.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
